criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pariahville
"Pariahville" is the sixth episode of Season Eleven and the 239th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When a woman is murdered in a small Florida town inhabited entirely by sex offenders, the BAU faces a community full of suspects. Also, Lewis receives a career opportunity that may take her away from the team. Guest Cast *Will Babbitt - Trevor Farson *Nolan Martin Bateman - Adam Jenkins *Ashleigh Biller - Paige Lincoln *Mark Chaet - Ira Stein *Aubrey Cleland - Victoria Taylor *Noah Crawford - Matt Franks *Rubén Garfias - Reverend Jorge Santos *Joel Gretsch - Sheriff Paul Desario *Carole Gutierrez - M.E. Jacoby *Jon Knapp - Kyle Lincoln *Lawrence Mandley - Steve Halvert *Sydney Mikayla - Maggie Crewswick *Derrick Redford - Nick Baleman *Jakob Salvati - Danny Desario *Kurt Scholler - Randy Nelson *Taylor Spreitler - Riley Desario *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis Music *"This World" by Selah Sue *"Be My Valentine" by TAB The Band Bookend Quotes *'Derek Morgan:' "I swear, from the bottom of my heart, I want to be healed. I want to be like other men, not this outcast who nobody wants." — E.M. Forster *'Tara Lewis:' "To remain indifferent to the challenges we face is indefensible. If the goal is noble, whether or not it is realized within our lifetime is largely irrelevant. What we must do, therefore, is to strive, and persevere, and never give up." — 14th Dalai Lama Trivia *"Pariahville" is a term coined by [http://www.gq.com/story/sex-offender-community a GQ article] referring to Miracle Park, a community outside of Pahokee, Florida. It is extremely controversial for being founded as a home for registered sex offenders in response to registration laws that strictly limited where offenders are allowed to live. Since July 2013, over 100 sex offenders reside in the community, though a large majority of them are not pedophiles (who are barred from residency according to the website of Matthew 25 Ministries, a prison aftercare organization that founded Miracle Park). *Sheriff Paul Desario was named after a friend of episode writer Erik Stiller. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 12th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1106 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc